


In Space, There's Not Any Gravity.

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Another mission has gone awry but this time, Sara makes it clear she isn't happy with what happened and Rip comes to a realization before their relationship changes.





	In Space, There's Not Any Gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the quote - "Gravity. It keeps you rooted to the ground. In space, there's not any gravity. You just kind of leave your feet and go floating around. Is that what being in love is like?" - Josh Brand and John Falsey, Northern Exposure, The Pilot, 1990
> 
> Nate and Amaya are also mentioned. 
> 
> Prompt: Rip and Sara: 15. “That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”

**“That was a perfect example of how not to do things.”**

 

Rip states that comment like he’s talking about the weather or the fact that the sky is blue.

 

It took all of Sara’s willpower to not roll her eyes at him.

 

“Oh, really? I didn’t realize that,” she replies.

 

Rip looking at her causes her to realize she let her sarcasm slip out.

 

“Miss Lance…..”

 

Sara cuts him off mid-sentence.

 

“I’m going to check on Ray and Mick. Why don’t you make sure Stein is doing alright. He’s in the med bay with Jax.”

 

With that, she leaves him standing alone on the bridge.

 

“Well, that could have gone better, old chap.”

 

Rip runs a hand through his hair and sighs before doing as Sara suggested.

 

Thankfully Mick and Ray to a lesser extent, were pretty predictable because she found them in the kitchen which was the first room she checked.

 

Ray sees her first.

 

“Hey Sara! Wanna join us?”

 

He gestured at the third chair at their table.

 

“You know what? I could do with a drink.”

 

Mick offers her one of his beers which she takes with a nod of her head before sitting down.

 

Sara opens the beer then takes a swig.

 

The trio sit in silence as Mick and Sara enjoy their beers while Ray indulges in a gluten-free cupcake.

 

“So, boss…did ya need something besides a beer?”

 

Mick asks after a few minutes pass.

 

Finishing off her beer, she considers his words and the fact both men are watching her.

 

“Just wanted to see how you’re both doing. So, how are you doing?”

 

“’M fine. Haircut is fine too.”

 

Sara looks over at Ray who nods his head.

 

“Mick’s right. It’s not like I’m the one that nearly died,” Ray states causing Mick to snort.

 

“This time, Haircut,” Mick points out.

 

Ray shrugs as he helps himself to another cupcake.

 

“Good. That reminds me, we do need to talk about that later, Ray,” comments Sara as she stands up from her chair to toss out the empty bottle.

 

Ray opens his mouth to argue when Mick kicks him in the shin.

 

With the men distracted, she tosses out the bottle then leaves the kitchen.

 

As Sara chilled with two of her teammates, Rip made his way to the med bay.

 

He walks into the room but pauses near the doorway as he watches Martin and Jax.

 

It is clear that Jax isn’t happy with the events that led to Martin being injured but the professor is trying to calm his partner down.

 

Martin’s efforts aren’t working.

 

“Ah, Captain Hunter. Can you please tell Jefferson that I’m fine now. Gideon took care of my injuries so I would like to leave the med bay.”

 

Jax glares at Martin before turning it on Rip.

 

“Grey, you needlessly and recklessly risked your life. I’m not okay with that. It’s one thing when we’re working together but when we’re separated….”

 

Crossing his arms, Jax leans against the wall as his words trail off.

 

It gets Rip thinking though.

 

About why Sara seemed to be so upset with him when they returned to the Waverider.

 

He wants to smack himself in the head.

 

Clearly, she didn’t approve of Rip risking his own life to save hers.

 

“Anyways, did you need somethin’ Rip?” Jax asks as he lets up on the glaring.

 

“Uh, I just wanted to check up on the two of you and make sure everything has been taken care of,” Rip replies as he crosses the room to look at the screens Martin is currently attached to.

 

Everything looks right and proper.

 

Rip would never doubt Gideon’s capabilities either.

 

“As you can see, captain, I was in the very capable hands, for lack of a better term, of Gideon with complete success. There is no reason for me to remain here.”

 

Martin looks over at Jax with a pointed look causing him to sigh.

 

“Perhaps, there is a more comfortable location where you can continue this conversation and in private, away from prying ears and everyone who doesn’t need to be a part of this discussion.”

 

Rip thinks it is a good compromise – it gets Martin out of the med bay but not off of the hook with Jax who has every right to be upset.

 

The other two men share a look then nod.

 

Pleased at the resolution, Rip takes his leave to go search for Sara.

 

It is time they have an overdue conversation themselves.

 

He checks in the library where he only finds Nate and Amaya talking about his grandfather.

 

The kitchen is empty so he knows Mick and Ray had moved along so Sara definitely did as well.

 

After checking out both the cargo bay and her room, Rip runs out of places to check.

 

He knows Sara is an assassin and won’t be found if she doesn’t want to be.

 

Returning to his office, he spots her laying on the couch.

 

Rip learns in that moment, that knowing they need to talk and going through with it are two different things.

 

It doesn’t take Sara long to know he’s there.

 

“Uh, hey Rip.”

 

She moves so that’s she is sitting up on the couch as she looks at him.

 

“So, how’s Martin doing?”

 

Rip takes the opening as he crosses the room and pulling off his duster, dropping it over the arm of the couch Sara isn’t leaning against.

 

“He’s all healed up. Gideon took care of him and right about now, Jax is talking to him about his earlier actions.”

 

A silence fell over them for a few minutes.

 

Sara raises an eyebrow at his comment about Jax and Martin.

 

“Oh really? Well, I hope Jax gets through to him.”

 

Leaning against his desk, Rip considers his next words carefully.

 

“I understand why you are upset with me, Sara. It occurred to me when I went to check on Martin and witnessed Jax having words with him.”

 

She crosses her arms as she waits for him to continue speaking, giving nothing away with her body language and facial expression.

 

“You’re upset that I willingly put myself in danger for your sake. You would have been killed, Sara. I don’t want to live in a world without you in it.”

 

Rip runs a hand through his hair.

 

Standing up from the couch, Sara moves across the room until she’s standing in front of him then takes his hand in hers.

 

“Do you really think I can live in a world without you? I already have to live in a world where my sister isn’t so I don’t think I could do it again with someone else who is so important to me.”

 

Her words caught Rip off guard.

 

He knows how he feels about her but never thought she could feel the same way.

 

Clearly, he may not have gotten that right.

 

Rip cups her cheek with his free hand and smiles slightly as she leans into his touch while meeting his gaze.

 

Neither one of them knows who moved first before they’re both leaning in for a kiss.

 

The kiss is soft and gentle, neither of them wanting to rush the moment.

 

When they pull away, they share a smile.

 

Sara lets go of his hand to wrap her arms around him and lean her head on his shoulder.

 

“Perhaps, in the future…we should work together in the effort to make sure we have each other’s back,” Rip states as he wraps his arms around her waist.

 

Sara grins up at him.

 

“Now that’s a plan I can work with.”

 

It’s about time they’re getting on the same page when it comes to a multiple of issues.


End file.
